This invention relates to the improvements in a floating type disc brake, wherein a means for pressing pads of a floating type disc brake against a disc is remote from the disc, and more specifically, the center of gravity of a floating member in the axial direction of the disc is remote from the disc.
So far as a moment being exerted on the engaging portion between the stationary member and the floating member due to gravity which is exerted on the center of gravity in the plane of the floating member which is parallel to the disc is concerned, it is preferable from the viewpoint of maintaining the accuracy in the sliding engagement between the stationary member and the floating member to reduce to the minimum the length of a moment arm which is perpendicular with respect to a line connecting the engaging portions between two pairs of members. In this regard, an attempt has been proposed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,866, in which the floating member is guided by a pair of guide pins of a press means which are provided on circumferentially opposite sides of a disc. With this device, however, it has been impossible to replace the friction pads with fresh ones by removing one guide pin and rotating a floating member about the other guide pin.